Lab Rat Gone Bad
by T00thY
Summary: (Kind of a rip off from frozen but I changed the plot.) Chase found out about his long lost ice magic and finds out a whole lot a secrets which were never to be revelled. Chase is going on a journey to fin himself and can choose to be evil or to be good... you will see... PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV/FOLLOW! DO NOT OWN! WARING CHARACTER DEATH AND BLOOD!
**Ok this one was inspired by frozen... even though I don't like frozen that much but I know this is going to be good, also please don't hate on this. I really wont to show this to you because I wrote 6 chapters so far one this and, I haven't complete it on paper as I did on Father like son and The Bionic War. So enjoy! and please check those out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 accidents...do happen...**

Davenports POV:

It was late morning when Chase woke up, he never slept late.

"Hey Chase are you ok? You slept late today it's 11:27."

"No I feel fine it's just that... never mind..." He dozed off mid sentence.

"Chase what is it?" I pushed.

"well... nothing I did stay up late last night maybe that made me sleep in..." he lied I know he lied because he went to bed at 8:43 last night.

"Chase I know you are lying, you went to bed at 8:43 that's not late."

He turned around and gave me a dirty look.

"How do you know that? You didn't look at the cameras while we were sleeping did you?" he gave me a gaze.

"Chase I didn't, its fact that you went to bed at 8:43 don't lie!"

"I'm not lying to you I went later than that!"

"Chase go to your room I cant deal with this right now!"

"FINE!" he then storms out. Adam comes in and bumps into Chase.

"hey watch it Chase!"

"YOU WATCH IT ADAM!" he screams.

"Whoa what's wrong with him?" Adam said surprised.

"he's in a bad mood, he's tiered don't bother him Adam.

"Mr. Davenport, something is wrong, Chase was playing with something last night."

"WHAT?"  
"I think he unlocked a new ability."

"What was it?"

"I don't know..."

I had no idea Chase unlocked a new ability we must find out and take control of this new ability.

"Come on Adam we must find Chase."

we walked out of the kitchen and entered Chases room.

"What is it now!" Chase growled.

"Adam just told me you have a new ability can I see it pleased!"

"Ok..."

Chase got up and started to play with a glowing ball of magic that was seemed like a bionic ability.

"What does it do?"

"Oh... watch this!"

he got a pillow than shot the ball of magic, it looked icy , then the pillow turned black.

"Chase you can't use this new ability until we can find control of it!"

"But I do have full control of it!" Chase roared.

"I had this for years I have full control!"

"Chase I told you not to use it so don't!"

"Fine... whatever..."

I walked out of the room, but I then herd.

"Chase it's time for bionic brother tose!"

oh no, not this again!

"NO Adam please!" Chase begged.

hey ran out of the room and ran to the living room.

"Adam please." Chase started to back away from Adam, with horror in his eyes.

"Come on just one!"

"No!" Chases black ice shot out of his hands and created a black ice wall. (Just like in Frozen)

"Chase!" I screamed.

Chases face turned white, shock in fear and he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport, sorry that I'm a disgrace to your family!"

"Chase..."

"No! Leave me be! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Chase don't go!"

Chase shook his head and ran out of the front door.

"No...Chase...no.." Adam sulks.

"I don't think that's a new bionic ability Adam.." Adam and I started to cry and we both feel on the floor crying. Leo, Bree and Tasha rushed in.

"What happen- OH MY GOSH!" Tasha yelled.

"Mr Davenport what happened? What is this black ice?" Bree questioned in horror.

"Big D why are you crying? Where Chase?"

"Guys that's to many questions we need to find Chase first before that ok?" Tasha suggested harshly.

"yes Tasha." Leo and Bree sicasticly agreed. Tasha got me off the ground and on the couch same did Bree and Leo.

"Tell me what happened with Chase.." She asked nicely.

I told them everything. Chase was gone... and we have no idea where he is or what the ice magic is... but icnat tell him what, or how he got them... he'll never forgive me and Douglas, what we did to his family. we didn't have a choice.

"Donald, why didn't you tell him about his real family?" TAsha whispered into my ear.

"REAL FAMILY?!"

 **Unknown POV:**

I will get my son back... he will take over the world and become the god of the new world... and he will have a beautiful bride to go along with him...

"Crystal my dear..."

"YES!"

"I may have found your new husband..."

"OH WHO?"

"my son, Chase Davenport."


End file.
